The Light Of Dawn
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: 'daughters... no way.' Orochimaru, tinkering in his lab, had come up with his own ingenious plan. slaving away to get the DNA, breeding with one of his special experiments, and tada! instant improved Akatsuki! author: Sarrah
1. Chapter 1

**The Light of Dawn**

Neko: hello! New story!

Alex: fun~!

Zoey: it was my idea ^ / / / / / ^

Neko: joy to the freakin world! XD

Deidara: …should we be afraid?

Hidan: cause Neko, you write some fucked up stuff!

Neko: what do you mean?

Hidan: *snorts* we are CATS in TWO stories.

Pein: we adopt a 5 year old Sakura like… 3 times.

Sasori: and it's been the other way around four, too.

Kakuzu: AND NOW, we have to deal with ANOTHER story.

Abby: … ^^;

Away in the land of rain, in the leader's tower… a group of 10 sat in a meeting, lead by a tall ginger haired man with piercings, and odd ringed eyes.

"those are the reports." He finished the briefing.

A long haired blonde man on the left side of the table snorted. "so the snake managed to turn Danna back into a fucking human-"

"to be killed by the team with the pinkette that had destroyed Sasori's puppet body?" a tall, muscular, _blue_ man near the back of the table laughed.

A red head, next to the blonde who had spoken, glared daggers toward the shark, receiving a toothy grin in return.

"the point is," a girl with an origami flower in her hair piped up from her chair beside the leader, "is that Orochimaru was allegedly working on a very important experiment, and even though most of Orochimaru's research and positions have been entrusted to Kabuto, we have the chance to infiltrate while Sound is in panic." She explained slowly.

A black-white halved man next to an orange-swirled mask, and in his lighter voice, he agreed "if it was important to Orochimaru, it must have been good."

"hn." A raven haired man beside the shark-like man grunted his agreement.

So the red head nodded, his ringed eyes stone. "Then we are agreed. I will send two teams to go, and a 3rd team will be sent just after incase trouble arises as back-up."

The blue haired origami girl spoke up once more, "The base the project was located in is allegedly in the most southern reaches of the leaf. We have chosen Itachi and Kisame, as Itachi would be most familiar with the land. Also, the Zombie brothers shall join them in the first group. Deidara and Sasori, you are to be the third, to tail them."

"now, the first two, go." Pein ordered, and 4 forms disappeared from the room.

It was night by the time the Akatsuki group arrived, lead by Itachi. They looked around, the map from the reports lead here.

Kisame, with his animalistic senses, was able to hear quiet whispering. Fear, insecurity, suffering, all came in the voices as if they had yelled the words in his face.

They followed as Kisame tried to follow the voices, and he went a long while, before he couldn't tell where they were coming from anymore, as they quieted down.

They began searching for the area, calling to one another as they searched.

When they heard a loud string of curses, they began heading to see what Hidan must have done. He was climbing out of a hole a few feet away from where Kisame had lost the voices.

"who the hell hides a hole under sticks and leaves?!" he spat, panting, at the edge of the hole, only for it to crumble and he slide back into the darkness with more shouted language that, let's face it, most people would never have thought existed.

There were some chuckles as he climbed back out, hissing like a cat in a tub of water. Kisame approached as he listened in, and sure enough, there were the quick breaths of someone having a panic attack, the soft words of comfort, and now he could smell (shark guy powers!) the fear. He could just pick up words…

"… shh, they- no, … cant… us- its just… no, never" it didn't make sense, but he was still close enough to hear the words.

"They know we're here…" he muttered quietly. Itachi nodded, before he carefully, gracefully, descended into the darkness, soon followed by the other three, after Kakuzu set up the flag on top of a tree, so the Artist duo would be able to find them.

As they walked, Kisame strained to hear past the echoing footsteps of his companions in the tunnel, reaching for the steady voices. There was no doubt they knew they were here, because with each step, the pants were growing stronger, and the scents of horror were melding into terror.

He came to a halt when he sensed something directly in front of him, and he brought his hand up to touch cold metal that made his skin crawl. There were a few shushing sounds on the other side, and he could tell the rest of Akatsuki picked them up.

He felt around on the door, finding a huge wheel. (like a safe… thing. Or on SpongeBob's door.) he motioned to Kakuzu, and the two huge brutes took hold of the metal wheel. With a grunt, it turned slowly with a low creek, and they pushed it out of the way, leaving a gaping arch leading into even more darkness.

Except now, there were many, many different eyes they could feel peering in at them, anxious sobs, and the echoingly quick breaths of many.

A light flicked on, lit by a small fire in Itachi's hand. There were several small hisses, and the eyes left them. Shuffling was heard as they all brushed into the corner.

"turn it off!" hissed a feminine voice, which came from a girl with dark, silky blue hair. Itachi blinked, surprised, diming the flame till it went out.

The eyes blinked opened again, the many colors glowing like a cat's in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Kakuzu demanded.

"We were called the prime experiments…" chirped a shy voice, yellow eyes blinked in the direction it had come from. "Or the Dawn experiments…"

"And who are you?" hissed a harsh, demanding voice. Glaring mismatched red and black eyes were flicking between them.

"Akatsuki." Itachi replied, exchanging a glance with Kisame. No doubt, these were their targets…

The eyes widened, and murmurs broke out among them. A figure shuffled forward, brushing the other girls back. They starred in surprise at Rinnegan eyes, though a darker shade than their leader's own eyes.

"You are the Akatsuki. Which of you are here?" she questioned in a voice that was soft, and gentle. They realized that they had imagined the harsh glare, when they had thought of Pein, and instead there was warmth in her dark grey gaze.

"Why the hell do you ask?" Hidan growled, shoving his way forward through the doorway they had been standing behind.

The girl yipped, to be pulled back and have a pair of dark, smoky brown eyes replace her. "back off." She spat, her voice hard.

Before the agitated jashinist could reply, Kakuzu yanked him back. "be quite, you idiot." He spat, turning back to the group of eyes.

Some blinked nervously at them, others glared, while one or two were two occupied to even look at them, busy murmuring softly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, quickly counting up the pairs of eyes. 5, 6… 7… 8. There were 8 of them, yet aside from eye color, there was nothing else he could figure out about these girls.

It was then he realized that one of the girls he had counted, with curious, deep forest green eyes surrounded by red- much like Kakuzu, he noticed- had gotten behind the group and peered up the tunnel.

"Did you come from up there?" her voice was so deep as compared to her small, petit silhouette from the very slight light peering into the tunnel.

"uh… yeah, we fucking did. What, have you _never_ left this cave?" he snorted disbelievingly.

One of the soft, cooing voices glanced up from her seated position, her light pink eyes watching him. "We were born here, and we have been trapped here." Her sweet, honey-like voice answered, before she turned back to the downward angle, murmuring gently.

The boys exchanged glances; this might be how they get them out. "Would you like to see the outside?" Kisame asked, blinking at them.

"Yes!" the green eyed girl at the tunnel mewed excitedly, something long from the base of her spine moved, flicking, as she spoke.

A few others glanced at each other. "Why would you do that?" bright yellow eyes sparked as they narrowed suspiciously. "why for us?"

"Because we are gentlemen." Itachi stated.

"Gentlemen… do you gentlemen think you could show us to a doctor?" the pink eyed girl asked, sharing a long look with another dark blue eyed girl.

"Doctor? Are you injured?" Kisame asked.

"Two of us have passed out a day ago, and not woken since." The voice of the girl who had told Itachi to turn out the light came from the blue eyed girl.

_Then that makes 10 of them_, Itachi concluded, understanding that the pair were murmuring softly to the sick/injured girls.

The Uchiha and Kisame looked at each other. Kisame suggested, "We could take them to Konaha?" Itachi agreed.

"Sounds like the perfect plan, ever since the alliance, un." came the new voice, Deidara, as he dropped into the tunnel.

"Who's that?!" gasped the Rinnegan girl, scrambling behind an amber eyed, quite girl with a glare. So powerful she must have been an Uchiha herself.

"He's another Akatsuki," Kakuzu grunted. Deidara looked around curiously.

"We could get in if we used a jutsu to look like travelers." Sasori announce from where he was at the top of the hole, keeping guard. "It would create much less of a fuse than waltzing in."

"Very true." Deidara mused, "no matter what alliance, hmm, those villagers are so whiny, yeah."

"So we can see a doctor?" the pink eyed girl said with a relieved tone, looking them over.

"yes, and a doctor we know, the best there is." Itachi answered smoothly.

All they eyes glanced together, exchanging thoughts carefully. The Rinnegan girl stepped forward slowly, the brown eyed one not far behind. "We accept your offer, Akatsuki, but I have to warn you… we are experiments meant just for you…"

"what the fuck does, 'for us' mean?" Hidan demanded.

The brown eyed figure just glared at him, "you'll find out pretty soon, so shut it."

"I told you to shut up. Now let's hurry up and get out of here. It'll be morning soon." Kakuzu grumbled.

The shadowy figures in the room started rummaging about, and Akatsuki realized they could see perfectly fine in the pitch black room as they picked up bags, and lifted carefully the injured girls.

"Amaya-sama, Karasu is really ill now… I don't know if she's fit for travel…" whispered the yellow eyed girl, who was glancing anxiously toward the place she had been cooing, where the two-colored eyes and a pair of dark blue eyes were shifting carefully.

The Rinnegan girl shifted to look towards them too, but sighed, "We're going to have to hope she holds out. Getting to the doctor is the best we could do."

Amaya, her name according to the yellow eyed form, turned to them with her dark grey-purple eyes. "How long might it take to reach the doctor?"

"It should be early sunrise when we reach the gates." Itachi answered.

"we get to see the sunrise…!" came the excited murmur of the red-green eyed girl who had moved with the pink eyed figure to carry another girl.

Akatsuki began motioning the girls out, in an effort to hurry up. Kisame guided them into the tunnel, Itachi not far down the way. And as the girls passed them, the pair definitely noticed the likeness of them all.

The first two to pass through the tunnel were Amaya, and the brown eyed guard. Amaya was the spitting image of a piercing-less Pein, her shoulder length hair a bright orange, her eyes a dark Rinnegan, with a very similar facial structure. The brown eyed girl had sun-bleached hair like a light shade of crimson, and she seemed similar to Sasori with the shape of her nose and cheeks. And, better yet, they had tails. _tails_.

As the next girl, with thick blue hair and bright amber eyes that reminded them of Konan, came through timidly, he watched the tail swish in the air behind her, as the cat-like ears atop her head flicked apprehensively. Now that they were entering light, their pupils were dilating into thin slits of black, and in all relativity it looked sinister.

Kakuzu, at the bottom of the hole, carefully helped up Amaya, with the other girl glaring daggers at his back as if he was about to eat her head, where Sasori carefully pulled her out of the ground, then motioned her over to stand with Deidara.

Her eyes were squinted incredibly closed, the blonde noticed, and she kept her head down.

"Too bright to see, yeah?" he asked, stunned. She blinked, nodding.

"I've never been outside the cell before… there are no lights down there…" she explained diffidently, as her brown-eyed body guard came up behind her.

He nodded, "yeah, that might be why you can see so well in the dark…" he said slowly, absently, as he looked over her long, slender tail that matched her intense orange hair.

Sasori grunted as he pulled out the next girl, with her deep blue hair in a slim pony tail down her back and her slightly over sized stomach, and she apologized for needing the help. As she scrambled over to their little group forming just inside the trees next to the clearing, he called to her quietly.

"Is Orochimaru-sama going to be mad we left, Shiori-chan?" she asked, looking worriedly to the dark red haired girl.

"You guys didn't know?" he questioned, shocked. "Orochimaru has been dead for two months."

Amaya looked at him, blinking as new found comprehension formed in her eyes. "that would be why it's only been Kabuto-sama who came to the cell…" she murmured, stating the detail to herself.

But the blue haired girl, who looked a year or two younger than the pair, looked rather dismayed. "b-but what if Kabuto-sama gets mad? I-I don't wanna be punished again, Amaya-chan!" she whimpered, clutching the girl around the waist.

"I have a feeling our gentle man escorts aren't going to give us back, anyway." Shiori, the Sasori-look-a-like stated, still watching said puppeteer as he carefully lifted an unconscious blonde girl out of the whole.

Deidara hurried out of the space to get to Sasori, picking up the comatose cat girl bridal style, before quickly returning into the concealing undergrowth. Setting her down gently at the base of the tree, he looked down uncertainly.

Their hair was an absolute match in color and luster, as well as the narrow face structure and other facial features. He blinked, completely confused.

The Sasori look-a-like who guarded the Pein look-a-like, and then the Konan look-a-like. What was with these people, now one that looked just like him!?

The bushes trembled; the pair, who had carried the petite blonde through the tunnel before she had been passed to Kakuzu, then Sasori, and lastly him, came in hesitantly. A girl with sleek silver hair, sharp yet light colored pink eyes, a rather broad face that was half designed with tattoos that followed her body onto her arm and leg, staining the whole left half of her skin. The other was the re-and-green eyed girl, who had messy short brown hair.

And Hidan, who had been told to scout the area, stumbled boredly into their little area. But, of course, the idiot didn't notice the highly identical girl just behind him when he turned to the blonde. "The areas fucking clear, now when the hell do we get out of here?"

"When we can, hmm. It's a little busy here getting all the girls out, they can barely stand the moonlight, and then there are the ones who aren't even awake, un." He responded absently, looking between the two silver haired, pink eyed, pail skinned people. The girl was looking straight at Hidan, a look of anxiety and hesitation clouding her eyes with the glaze of awe and recognition.

Hidan, finally, noticed Deidara's shifting gaze, and turned to look at the silver haired girl. After a second, he seemed to realize with saucer-wide eyes the similarities. "That bitch looks just like me!"

She didn't even move, biting her lip, as tears built in the back of her eyes. "I'm supposed to…" she murmured gently.

"Why would you look like him, yeah?" Deidara questioned, directed at every single one of them, including the new comers, with dark green hair and sharp yellow eyes, who was ushering a pair of girls. one with black hair and two-mismatching black and red eyes, and another with silken dark blue hair and eyes, who between them carried a sleeping raven-haired girl. The rest of the Akatsuki group shuffled in soon after.

"Because… I'm his daughter." She replied, plain and simple, as if it were the only possible answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light of Dawn**

None of them moved. The males stood there, in shock, while the girls awaited further reaction.

And, the first to break out of the silent trance was Sasori. He swallowed, pointing at them all, unintelligently, before his gaze settled on Shiori, the dusty, pale red hair, caramel brown eyes, and similar faced girl, with the tail and ears. "You… are…"

She blinked, nodding. "Shiori Akasuna." She said, staring at him. "Your daughter."

"How…?" Itachi questioned, scanning his eyes to land on the sleeping raven haired girl.

The green haired, yellowed eyed girl blinked at him. "We are your 'figurative' daughters. We all have the same mother, and through Orochimaru-sama's genetic research and gain of your DNA… we were born." She explained, blinking shyly.

Kakuzu shook his head in disbelief, looking at the girl with the copy of his eyes, shaggy brown hair, and was watching him with an admiring gaze.

She elbowed silver haired and pink eyed girl with the tattoos, "my dad looks way cooler than yours." She said, grinning.

"Kamiko, hush. This is important, hunny. Now go sit down, you know you're not supposed to be standing. Yoshie, Aika, you too." The pink eyed girl ordered, motioning them over to sit at a tree. The Kakuzu look-a-like, Kamiko, sat down gently at the base of a tree. The slightly-large blue haired girl that looked like Konan sat down at her right, holding her belly, as did a girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes, two gills under her eyes showing her relation to Kisame, as she settled down with a huge stomach, awkwardly settling down.

The blue eyed and haired girl looked up, to the shark man, who was staring at her. She smiled warmly, offering her hand to him. "I'm Yoshie Hoshigaki… I've always dreamed of meeting you, dad."

He took her hand, shaking it. He got on one knee, peering at her friendly smile and dark blue eyes. Her smile didn't waver, as friendly and welcoming as ever, as she kept a protective hand on her stomach while the other propped herself up. He could sense the weak chakra within her, separate from her own.

So, he had daughter… that he was meeting for the first time even though she looked about 16… and, he pieced together rather quickly, she was pregnant. He had a 16 year old pregnant daughter.

He fell to be sitting, staring out in front of him toward the Akatsuki. "Holy crap, man."

They all blinked, just as stunned. The silver haired girl was at Itachi's side, apparently deeming him most intelligent of the group. "Uh, Itachi-san, might we still be going to the doctor? I'm worried for Karasu in particular, she hasn't woken in two days…" she murmured, looking to the downed black haired girl lying beside the blonde one.

He shook his head, blinking. "You are right, we should be sure that all of your safety is priority, so let's try to make it to leaf by sunrise." He ordered.

Akatsuki wordlessly obeyed, still stunned, Hidan picking up the blonde girl and Kakuzu lifting the ravenette. Kisame carefully helped the plump daughter of his, Deidara helping the smaller, younger Aika. Itachi gently guided Amaya, Shiori keeping a very careful eye on them both.

Sasori was sent ahead, after disguising himself into a brown haired, green eyed teen boy, so as to not seem like the Akatsuki member he was.

And as he neared the gate to Konaha, the two guarding chunin ravenettes came up to him. "State your business with the leaf." The taller one demanded, his hair spiked and a piece of cloth over his nose.

Sasori briefly allowed his disguise to falter, "A request for Sakura Haruno to meet at the gate within the next hour." He stated calmly, ignoring the surprise of the pair.

They watched him for a minute, still not use to allowing Akatsuki requesting leaf's assistance, despite the alliance having been standing for about 4 months. Then, the other chunin guard promptly fazed away, headed for the pinkette's work place.

Sasori moved back for the woods, where he would wait for the others at the tree line. But, as he had expected, Sakura didn't wait an hour, she instead appeared within the next 20 minutes at the gate, looking around with wide eyes.

He slid out of the undergrowth, and her jade orbs found him. Hurrying over, she quickly asked, "Is something wrong? What is it?"

He shushed her, glancing around. "Akatsuki has come into a situation requiring medical attention." He explained softly, his brown eyes -disguised to match the leaves- were looking around at the gathering Konaha ninja, who had heard of Sasori's arrival from chattering chunin guards. His cover already blown, he dropped the disguise, and all the Konaha nins gasped, staring.

Sakura glanced back, scowling. She turned to Sasori again, "Then let's go get them and bring them to the hospital _before_ the whole world knows Akatsuki is actually requesting their old friend's help."

Sakura returned to the press of ninja at the gate, ushering them all away with threats of cracking skulls, whilst Sasori quickly returned to the traveling Akatsuki, who weren't too far away from reaching the gates.

And when the group did reach it, only Sakura and a boy from the Nara clan stood at the gate, as well as two Hyuugas behind them. Sakura gasped as the group escorted in the girls, before pinpointing the injured ones, and appeared in front of Hidan, examining the unconscious teen girl carefully.

Shikamaru called to her, and she turned. "Not yet, Saku, we have to get them into the hospital. Naruto can only keep everyone at bay for so long, even with the guy's help."

Hinata called over to them, "the hospital is too booked to fit them all, Shika-san."

Sakura blinked, "Uchiha district, Akatsuki's building, let's _go_!" She ordered. She looked to Neji, "send Pein a message saying Akatsuki have arrived in Konaha."

Neji nodded, disappearing, and the other two Konaha ninja helped usher the cat girls and Akatsuki toward the Uchiha district.

Upon getting everyone into the deserted district, Shikamaru left to go tell Naruto it was fine, and that he and the others helping him could come to the Uchiha district.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata moved Akatsuki to settle down into the main house. The pair settle over the injured whilst Itachi informed them of the mission while they worked their healing.

Leaving Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu to sit, facing the girls who were technically daughters of Akatsuki.

Deidara was first to speak' "how can I have a teenage daughter?! I'm only 19! Orochimaru would have had to start her birth when I was a little kid! I didn't even have my Kinjutsu at that point!"

"Acceleration Jutsu." Answered the silver haired girl, half her body painted with the black tattoos. "All of us are only two years old, technically, but the jutsu has increased our bodily age as well as our mentality." She explained from where she sat with her legs crossed, her tail folded over her lap and ears flat to her head.

"What about your mother?" Kisame asked. "You all share one, you said, who was she?"

"Her name was Amaya, like me. I was her first born, I was named after her." Amaya, the daughter of Pein, said wistfully. "She was beautiful, her hair a sleek, sandy orange-brown, her eyes a dark, sea foam green. She was patient and gentle, we knew her through the first year of our life. She was in love with Orochimaru, but he never loved her like she had. He only let her live because of her ability…" he Rinnegan eyes looked at the ground sadly.

A two-colored pair of eyes, red and black, glowed from a face framed with hair that reached the middle of her shoulders, sleek and flat. "We were created to have all the powers and skills of Akatsuki, yet be improved. Our mother was a shape shifter, she could be human when she wanted, or cat. We have her powers. In human form we have the hearing, eyesight, balance, and speed of a feline. In our animal form, we can't speak the tongue of human though we can understand it, giving the perfect disguise that does not even require chakra usage. It works vice versa as humans as well; we understand all forms of cat."

"After 12 months, Orochimaru killed our mother, and we were started on the age jutsu. We haven't had another session for two months, because Orochimaru is apparently dead." The green haired girl with pure white skin as pail as snow stated, blinking yellow eyes with black slits.

Kisame turned his head to the blue haired girl beside him, his daughter. "And who's… the… uh, father…?" he asked awkwardly.

Yoshie stared at the floor, her tail swishing into her lap and ears twitching timidly. "There has always been punishment if you disobey. When Orochimaru was around, it was no food for a day, extended training, or beatings… about 5 months ago Kabuto was given control over most of our progress… his punishment is... different…" she murmured, shifting.

A disgusted rage spread out over the listening Akatsuki, as did both the girls who were healing the injured freeze. The three girls with small chakras emanating that were separate from their own all shifted around, Yoshie, Kamiko the daughter of Kakuzu, and Aika the daughter of Konan. But two others, Hidan's daughter Nobuko and Amaya, Pein's daughter, also shrank down with their ears flat, looking ready to cry. Kei, Zetsu's daughter, with very short green hair and glowing yellow eyes, flicked her gaze between both of the sleeping girls in need of medical attention.

Hinata, noticing the gaze, hesitantly ran a chakra hand over both sleeping girl's stomachs. She cringed back, a sign saying that one or the other was also pregnant.

"That fucking bastard!" Hidan and Shiori, Sasori's daughter, both said in equal time.

Sachiko, the girl with the different eyes and the daughter of Tobi, flopped onto her side, rolling onto her back. "I'd like to scratch his eyes out and make him watch as I cut every inch of his flesh till he was no more than a chunky, bloody pulp."

"If you're all so powerful, why didn't you just kill him when he came near you?!" Kisame demanded.

Kei stood up, her green furred tail swishing. All the cat girls were dressed in pure black cloaks, and as she stood, she pulled hers off. She revealed herself to be dressed in a low-cut green tank top, bandages coming out from under it to encase from the cloth's edge to just above her belly button, dark blue ninja shorts, black ninja shoes, and a sound tattoo on her shoulder.

She tried to tap her chakra, and they at first felt something similar to a chakra wave, before she hissed in pain, and the sound tattoo glowed bright red. Lettering flashed out over her skin in all directions, and she crumbled to the ground, Sachiko catching her carefully.

Taking a second to catch her breath, Kei sat back up, re-buttoning her cloak. Tears of pain edged her eyes, and Amaya said from her spot, "and Kei has one of the highest pain tolerances." She shook her head, shaking. "Trying to fight back makes it even worse, cause you might lapse altogether sometimes…" she pointed to Karasu and Katsumi, indicating why the girls were out.

"Katsumi… was Kabuto's own personal… plaything…" Amaya murmured, "she never stepped out of line, but Kabuto would take her away almost every night, and throw her back into the room crying after about 6 or so hours…" she whispered, looking ready to have a breakdown as she spoke of the blonde girl. "She was a good girl. She didn't deserve punishment…"

Yoshie had her eyes tightly closed, shrunk into herself as she went on "the rest of us were punished only when we didn't do what we were told or if we didn't do it right. We would be locked in a room with six or seven of those monsters of creatures who bore every kind of torture at once…" her voice rose to a high pitched wail, shaking violently.

Akatsuki stared at the petrified girl, or others who couldn't quite get their breath back as they relived horrifying moments.

Sakura stood up, with a firm face, looking over all the girls. "You are all fine now." She declared to them, and they looked up with depressed eyes, as did Akatsuki turn to look at the pinkette. "Your DADS are going to take care of you; you're going to be perfectly fine. And if they don't do it right, they will learn how after I knock them upside the head a few times!"

Akatsuki laughed a little awkwardly, hopping to god she was joking about hitting them.

Neji appeared as the door slid open, and he stepped aside to allow a pool of Akatsuki, closely followed by Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and lastly Pein with Konan at his side.

Akatsuki, upon entering, froze just beyond the door, and the Konaha ninja swerved, standing behind Sakura and Hinata.

The window opened behind the girls, Kakashi coming in that way because that's just how he does, and Jugo and Suigetsu followed directly behind as Gaara sat on the sill.

The cat girls, Kei, Nobuko and Shiori, leapt to their feet in surprise, in ready stances to fight back the intruders they didn't recognize coming through the window.

"Whoa, calm down, its fine." Sasori waved the three down, and they sat hesitantly- meanwhile Amaya stood up at the entrance of Akatsuki's leader. Shiori, upon seeing her sister standing, got back to her feet and hurriedly caught up to the orange cat girl with the Rinnegan when Amaya stepped toward Pein.

She dipped her head, her short shaggy hair spilling slightly, before matching his gaze with a Rinnegan so identical to his own, his eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto dumbly gapped, pointing between the leaders of separate groups with both hands. "PEIN HAS A SISTER!"

With a twitch, his pink haired teammate swatted him over the head with a scold. "Shut up. And no, that's Pein's daughter." The pinkette quickly explained to all the new comers what was happening when everyone stared in amazement.

Then eyes turned to miscellaneous girls with cat ears, Akatsuki sorting out who was who's, and the other people just flat out staring.

Amaya dipped her head to Pein again, "I am Amaya, eldest sister of the group." She greeted, "this is my twin, younger by two minutes, Shiori. We were the first prototypes of the project Dawn." Shiori blinked with blank eyes, looking at Pein suspiciously.

The ginger stared at his 'daughter' quietly for a long time, before he blinked slowly. _What… the hell…_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light of Dawn**

**For reader's reference, I will from now on post a list at the bottom for the name of each Akatsuki daughter, as requested multiple times in the PM box.**

Now this was quite the moment. Akatsuki stood in a straight line just outside the building. A second line of all females with cat ears and tails face them, like mirrors. Akatsuki were prepped to escort them to Amegakure, while Team Seven's members and a few others stood on the porch of the Uchiha main building, watching them disappear as the two lines turned sideways, walking parallel to each other.

As the two groups passed the gate of the Uchiha District, the mostly male line reverted into a different form, a straight line of normal looking people, while the female line took on the form of themselves minus the cat like qualities.

Gaara, on visit from Suna for a meeting with Tsunade and had been in said blonde's office when Naruto burst in saying Akatsuki was here, turned to his pink haired sister. "So. Any clue what Akatsuki will do now? They suddenly have daughters."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't have a clue. And not just daughters, they are mentally scarred teen agers.

Naruto suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. "If their teenage years are anything like ours were, we are going to have angry pink haired rogues, and demon fox and sand kids everywhere. And with Akatsuki powers!"

Kakashi, beside them and having been silently observing the whole time, shook his head. "The Ninja world will not survive more of you, especially not more powerful ones. We are doomed."

…

…

…

Akatsuki marched along. There was mild discussion and questioning amongst them.

"So, Amaya is older then all of you?" Kisame asked the ginger Rinnegan leader, who stood at the front of the line of females.

"Well, Shiori is my twin, but I was born first." Amaya explained, "then the triplets of Kei, Yoshie and Nobuko. Both my pregnancy and the triplet pregnancies were accelerated as well, so we born only 5 months after being conceived, so the 5 of us are all born on the same year and are the same age."

Konan, standing behind Pein, cringed, "that sounds vigorous… 5 kids in one year…"

Kei, the girl with sleek, shiny, short green hair and milk-white skin shook her head, "the next year she also had 4 more kids, separately, and Orochimaru had a better handle on the jutsu by then, and their pregnancies only took 3 months each. They were Kamiko, Katsumi, and two others who had died who were meant to be the daughters of the Kazakage both times. However they were both born pre-maturely. Then in the third year, the twins Sachiko and Karasu were born, and a few months later came Aika, she is the youngest of us all who are still alive. Orochimaru tried to also duplicate someone named Yahiko into a daughter's body. But our mother could handle no more bearing of children and Yahiko's pregnancy was a miscarriage." Kei looked very unhappy as she added, "that's when our mother was no longer of use to Orochimaru, and he murdered her."

Konan and Pein had both paused in walking, confusing the rest of Akatsuki who didn't know who Yahiko was. But after a few moments of sympathetic glances from a few of the cat girls, they walked on, and no one dared ask about it.

"So why did Karasu pass out?" Itachi asked mildly, drawing attention from Pein and Konan instead to the downed black haired girl. Pein mentally thanked him by deciding he would give Itachi a few days without missions as vacation. Good job, Uchiha. Good job.

It had already been revealed that Katsumi had passed out from the Sound tattoo's activation when she attempted to fight back against Kabuto's… abuse. Nobuko, Hidan's blood relation, answered gently, "she has a particularly special mutation of Sharringon, and it was really sensitive and not yet trained properly. Once in a while it will knock her clean out cold for a day, but this one is lasting a lot longer than normal."

Nobuko and Sachiko where carefully carrying said raven haired girl between them. They both paused, waving Itachi over, and with at first short hesitation, he crossed the path to them as the groups of people paused.

While Nobuko held up the sleeping girl, Sachiko pulled off her pure black cloak. She revealed herself to be dressed in a belly dancer-like outfit that was bright lilac with golden linings. Puffy, loose baggy pants, an over skirt-wrapping, and a rather revealing top that covered her chest and looped behind her neck like a bikini. Aside from the light lilac flower pin in her strait black hair, she had a shiny golden necklace with light purple jewels, and there was a sound Tattoo as a tramp stamp just above where the base of her tail would be if she wasn't in disguise.

Sachiko pulled Itachi closer to her, as if she didn't care at all that he was Uchiha Itachi… and she probably didn't. She draped her cloak over them both as well as Nobuko and Karasu.

Carefully, the two-colored-eyed girl reached forward, and gently opened her sleeping twin's left eye.

A glowing red orb dilated sharply, and Itachi found himself staring intently. Instead of the three, or even two black comma things of the Sharringon, her eyes had four, sluggishly circling around her black pupil. And around the edge of the black center of the eye was a cyan blue glow that turned the figures under the cloak a slight blue-ish shade, and around the edges of the red orb of an eye was the thinnest circle of bright yellow.

Sachiko released Karasu's eye, and opened the right one, which looked exactly the same, before closing them both, and taking her coat off of them. "While my sister is passed out, the Sharringon will remain active. But when she is awake or sleeping normally, she has normal almost black light grey eyes." Sachiko said carefully, once more lifting up her twin's legs.

As if a cue, Karasu jolted sharply, falling from Nobuko and Sachiko's grasp, to land on her hands, and her eyes opened to reveal said explained black-ish color.

Everyone silently watched as Karasu blinked at the floor, still standing on her hands, before swinging what should have been the _lower_ half of her body and back flipped onto her feet.

"Oh my golly it's bright out here!" she yelped, not used to sunlight having this been the first time she has been awake during the day, and instantly retracted her head into her cloak. Her head hidden, Karasu wobbled blindly, until she slammed into swollen-bellies Yoshie.

The silky blue haired girl steadied her friend with a giggle, and the Uchiha daughter put hands on the girl's face. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm~" Karasu purred dramatically, feeling her all over the head, then neck and shoulders, and then double handed on the chest. "Oh, these belong to Yoshie~" the headless figure purred with a squeeze that earned a squeak of embarrassment, then hugged the blue girl joyously.

"You are one of a kind." Kamiko laughed, before tackling Karasu to the floor. "Stop harassing the pregnant girl, that's not cool!" the brunette with Christmas eyes teased, before tickling Karasu viciously.

The long black haired girl popped her head out of the cloak, her closed eyes perked with tears as she laughed ridiculously, trying to roll away and begging mercy. "H-help- hahahaha- me Sach- hahaha- Sachiko hahaha~! ! !"

The shorter haired girl with onyx black hair dragged Kamiko from her victim with an eye roll, her twin was deathly ticklish.

Akatsuki watched this situation with awe as Karasu gasped for breath. No one would have though an Uchiha could be so… perky.

Itachi watched the moment with mild interest, observing her. So evil-leader Pein's daughter was a completely shy sweetheart. His own daughter was crazily joyful. Kakuzu's daughter was adventurous and as nutty as Karasu. Hidan's was actual MATURE. Oh these girls spelled fun. And a lot of it.

**Pein: Amaya**

**Kakuzu: Kamiko**

**Itachi: Karasu**

**Deidara: Katsumi**

**Zetsu: Kei**

**Hidan: Nobuko**

**Tobi-Madara-Obito-person: Sachiko**

**Sasori: Shiori**

**Kisame: Yoshie**

**Konan: Aika**


	4. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
